You Left
by Bannanerz
Summary: Wes leaves Macy pregnant. What happens when he shows up 5 years later. Will he be forgiven? What has Macy been through in his abscence?
1. Chapter 1

**Just had to get this story off of my chest!  
><strong>We hadn't heard from Wes in over five years. He left, because he couldn't handle me going to college during the day and only being home on weekends and at night. And he left. Never to be heard from again. But the night he left, I was going to tell him I was pregnant with his child, and I was going to quit college.

Now Kelsie Lynn Baker was turning 5. She was so excited for her party that would be thrown in the big house that everyone that worked at Wish lived in the next day. It was 3 stories, with 5 bedrooms. Kristy had one to herself, Bert and Monica, who were happily married, shared another, Delia and her husband shared one, I had one to myself, and Rylie shared the last room with Avery, Lucy, and Tess, who was Bert and Monica's. It was a giant room, so it worked out perfectly.

I was currently singing a soft lullaby to Kelsie, who was fast asleep in her bed. She was the perfect angel. She brushed her teeth, and went to bed when told to. She said please and thank you, which came out as fank you. My train of thought was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. I quietly exited the room, not wanting to wake any of the 4 sleeping children, then bolted down the stairs. No one was in the house tonight except me and the kids. They all went out to the bar, and ever since Wes, I couldn't find it in me to go out.

I opened the door, expecting to see Kristy stumble in drunk with a boy she just met. So what I saw startled me. I saw a pair of painfully familiar eyes that I hadn't seen in over 5 years.

**I have so much more to write! So if you want to see it, then you had better review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I havent updated sooner! Here we go!**

"Macy." He breathed. The familiar voice and scent making my body numb. Wes came back.

"You left." I said, blankly, careful to stay quiet and keep all emotion out of my voice. Part of me wanted to pound the shit out of him for leaving, and the other part wanted to kiss him senseless for coming back.

"I…" He took a deep breathe. "I know. Can I come in? We can talk about it inside." I nodded, stepping aside to let him cross the threshold.

He sat down on the couch, and looked at me intensely. I sat on the other couch, staring right back. After a few minutes, he finally spoke. "Game of truth?" He asked. I smiled to myself. This was my favorite game that I hadn't played since he left. I nodded. "Okay, you first."

"Why'd you leave?" I asked. He looked down sheepishly.

"I was weak. I couldn't handle not seeing you more often and I felt like the last few months of our relationship you were so distant. I just… I just thought you didn't want me anymore." I looked at him, shocked. I didn't think I would get a real answer out of him. Then he asked his question. "Was I right? Did you not want the relationship we had anymore?"

"No. You were dead wrong." I could see the shock in his eyes. His mouth hung open a bit, his eyes ogled, and I proceeded to ask the next question. "Did you know I was pregnant when you left?"

If there were no tendons attaching his jaw to his skull, it would have fallen off. His eyes went wide, and he asked, "What did you just say?"

"I was pregnant with your child when you left." I said simply. He gaped.

"You… I… We… We have a kid?" He asked. It was at that moment that Kelsie came down the stairs.

"Mommy, who are you talking to?" She asked. Wes was positively shocked in to silence. I decided that now was as good a time as ever to introduce them.

"Hey, Kels, come here. There is someone I want you to meet." I invited her, speaking softly. Shyly, she padded down the rest of the stairs, running to me, and then snuggling up in my lap, burying her face in the crook of my neck. "Sweetie, remember how we talked about your daddy the other day?" I asked. She looked up at me and nodded. "You wanted to meet him, right?" She nodded yes once again, stealing a few glances at Wes, who was watching her with a fascinated expression. "This is him." I said, pointed to Wes.

She looked at him curiously. And before I knew it, she was wriggling out of my arms, and shooting in to his. This was so out of character for her. Obviously I wasn't the only one shocked by her reaction. Wes looked at me with wide eyes. I just smiled and nodded, approving. Kelsie was snuggling in to his chest, and he had his arms wrapped protectively around her. His face softened, turning from an expression of shock to one of tender love.


	3. Chapter 3

**I need more reviews to keep this story going!**

I smiled, looking at our family together. Kelsie was finally where she was supposed to be; in her father's arms. She fell asleep faster than I have ever seen, and Wes volunteered to tuck her in. I smiled as I watch from the doorway of the room. Wes tucked the blanket around her, then turned off the light, following me back to the living room.

"I missed you." He told me, looking in my eyes, searching for a reaction.

"I missed you , too. I… I love you. Even after everything. I mean, I never stopped. Not really. I was angry at times, but I never stopped loving you." I let it all out. If we were giving away secrets now, I might as well get through mine.

"I love you, too. I wish I never left. It was so selfish, and I…" I didn't want to hear more, so I cut him off with a deep, passionate kiss. It had an even bigger spark than the last time we kissed, which was over 5 years ago.

At some point during or kissing, we ended up on the large recliner. We were laying back as far as it went. I had my head on his chest, and his chin was resting on my forehead. Our arms were wrapped around eachother, and if I had my choice, I would never let go.

At some point in time, we must have fallen asleep, because I woke up to two deafening squeals from none other than Delia and Kristy. "I… Wes… And Macy! Wait! What about Kelsie?" Delia was so shocked that she couldn't form full sentences. Kristy was silent, and probably to drunk to make any sense anyways.

"He knows." I said, as if this answered all the questions he had.


	4. Chapter 4

I am sorry I am not continuing this story but I am so busy that I just don't have the time. I hope one of you can keep a better commitment to this story.

PM ME IF YOU WANT TO ADOPT THIS STORY!


	5. Chapter 5

**I feel so bad for not updating sooner!**

Wes POV

I awoke on the recliner we had fallen asleep on with a jolt. I felt around for Macy, but she wasn't there. I bolted upright to the sound of people talking in what I assumed was the kitchen, not actually having been through the house.

I followed the sound, and found Avery, Lucy, and Kelsie at the table eating with another kid I didn't recognize. I looked up and found Delia, smiling at me. "You came back." She said.

I smiled back and walked over to her. "I was a coward to leave." With that she gave me a huge hug. I returned it, glad to be home. "Where is Macy?" I asked, suddenly worried again.

"She went to the store really quickly to get a few last minute things for Kelsie's party." I must have looked pretty confused, because she clarified, "It is her birthday today."

"Really? Wow." I looked over at her for a second before asking, "When will she be back?"

She contemplated this for a second. "I am thinking about an hour or two. She left an hour ago."

"Why would it take her so long just to pick up a few last minute things?"

Delia smiled. "She ran there." I could have smacked myself in the face.

"Of course." I smiled. "I wish she would have woken me up. I would have loved to go for a run."

"Wes, you know I love you" Said Bert, coming up behind me, "but there is no way you would be able to keep up with her. She is training for a marathon tomorrow, and she is wicked fast." I had to laugh at this. As Bert grabbed a carton of milk out of the stainless steel fridge, Kristy came in looking panicked and scared.

"Where is Macy?" She demanded.

"She went errand-running." Came Delia's reply. "Do you need something?"

She ran a hand through her messy hair. "No, just tell her I have to talk to her when she gets back. It's urgent."

"Oh no, another fashion crisis!" The sarcastic response made everyone in the room laugh.

~~~ 2 hours later~~~

I was sitting on the couch talking to Kelsie about basically everything when I heard the front door open and close. I looked up to find Macy, dripping sweat in a sports bra, and short running shorts, showing off her… EIGHT PACK! And very toned leg and arm muscles.

"Hey!" She said with a smile she could only get from running.

"Hey. Um, Kristy wanted to talk to you. Apparently it was urgent…?" Her eyes turned in to saucers.

"Oh… Sh…_Shit!_" She dropped the bag of what looked like party decorations, and ran to Kristy's room. I was kind of surprised that she cussed right in front of Kelsie like that. I looked over to my daughter *smile*and obviously it wasn't a word that was said often in this house.

I didn't think anything of what might be happening in the room until I heard Kristy screaming something about it not being ok. That's when I decided I might need to intervene. I opened the door slightly to find Kristy in a very shocked looking Macy's arms, crying, with a pregnancy test in her hand.

I cleared my throat to make myself known. They looked up, and Kristy wiped the tears away from her cheeks. "Are you guys ok?"

Macy looked like she didn't know what to say, and Kristy just nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." I eyed the pregnancy test, and she caught it. "My fiancé broke it off a month ago… He is kinda out of the picture now… And I have his kid…" Now I wonder what kind of a mess Macy must have been. We were all silent for a second. Then Kristy broke the silence. "God, I am so lame. You went through the same thing, Macy, and you handled it so much better. Oh, well. I am not going to let anything be a downer on Kelsie's party."

"We will all be here supporting you." Macy told her, giving her a hug. "Can you help me with the decorations."

Kristy laughed. "It would look terrible without me."

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, so here's the deal. For the NanoWrimo project, I did the same story, but with different characters. So, if you want me to upload that story, I will gladly do that. But I wont be changing the names, because this story is REALLY long. **

**Sorry! But I will totally upload my other story, and continue to write with that one. **

** Have a great day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know some of you are sad that I am not going to update this story anymore. I am terribly sorry, but I'm just not feeling it. However, I did upload a VERY long story called "The Old Spark" under Misc. Books, which is the same plot as "Kyrie" and "You Left", but with my own made up characters. I hope you like it, and once again I am so sorry!**

**Please read and enjoy!**


End file.
